A typical firearm sighting system normally consists of a front sight and a rear sight. The front sight is typically a blade or pin that is often in the shape of a small diameter cylinder which is sometimes tapered. The rear sight is typically in the shape of a block with a V-shaped, U-shaped or square-shaped groove or aperture. The gun user uses these sights by centering the top of the front sight with the groove in the rear sight. For some applications, such as target shooting, it is desirable that the firearm sight be adjustable to compensate for elevation, windage, the size and type of projectile or bullet, as well as the charge used to propel the bullet.